Hot Water
by Elyang
Summary: Chapter 5. "Stop rapping on my portrait hole!" SSMM
1. Prepare

My first lemon is now posted!! This is like R for you know...'stuff'...so if you don't like that I'm warning you now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am just too broke to own anything...

* * *

I can be an asshole of the grandest kind 

I can withhold like it's going out of style

I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone

Who is as negative as I am sometimes

--------Alanis Morrisette, Everything

* * *

He didn't bother to read the sign before he came in the bar and he shook the snow off his robes as he stepped inside. Loud, annoying laughter and noisy chattering greeted Severus as he entered the bar. He took a seat at the counter and ordered Whiskey.  
  
The noise irritated him, but he was thankful at the same time since the noise drowned out his thoughts.  
  
It was warm inside, unlike the cold that had wrapped around him outside. Severus shivered as he remembered his long and lonely walk to find a place that would greet him with a warm welcome. He remembered the cold wind blowing against his cheeks and body; his thin robes were no match against the harsh wind and falling snow. But why did he need a warm welcome? He had a flat that had the same temperature as the one outside, and he had rats and roaches waiting for him to eat and leave his waste in the sink or anywhere else.  
  
How warm was his home, he thought sarcastically.  
  
But he needed the noise, so he could stop his horrible thoughts from coming.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, sonny. So many people celebrating, you know?" said the bartender with a cheerful voice and a smile to match, and he handed Severus his drink.  
  
Severus didn't say anything. He snatched the drink out of the man's hand. The old bartender raised an eyebrow, how could anyone seem so angry and depressed when the Dark Lord was finally gone? And on top of that, it was Christmas Eve. The barkeep shrugged and left the seemingly morbid man to drink and get drunk.  
  
He downed the whole glass in less than a minute and immediately ordered another drink. When the second drink came he felt warmer and a bit dizzy. Was he drinking too fast? Did it even matter? He drank slower this time, savoring the taste and trying to think about nothing else but the Whiskey.  
  
Don't think of thoughts about the past, don't think about the Dark Lord, don't think about the mark that is still embedded into your left arm, just drink and be merry. He would be able not to drink, but he would not be able to be merry. He wasn't sure why, but that's what he was thinking, that's what he felt.  
  
Severus felt a soft pressure on his arm, which had truly snapped him out of his thoughts for a few seconds.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
He turned to glance at the woman who was gesturing to the empty seat beside him, the only seat that was available in the full, nameless bar.  
  
"Sit there if you want, it's not like I am waiting for anyone," Severus mumbled to the woman. He wasn't sure if she heard him over the laughter and loud voices, but she sat down anyway.  
  
Severus finished his drink and ordered a third glass, he didn't even have any money on him but he ordered the alcohol. He would probably slink silently out of the bar when the owner wasn't looking, but first, he would drink himself into oblivion, then he would see if he had enough of his mind left to escape from this place.  
  
Severus leaned on the counter and rested his head on his arms. He glanced at the people around him, laughing, chattering people who seemed so happy. They were still celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. He had celebrated too, in his cold flat he lay bleeding on the floor and he praised to the gods above.  
  
'Hallelujah he is gone.'  
  
That was all that he said and he expected to die soon after, but he woke up with a sore body and infected body parts. And he slowly healed but remained depressed for reasons unknown to him.  
  
But why was he thinking such things? He was here to forget, not to recall his past.  
  
Severus glanced at the woman who sat next to him, he observed her, unsure why he was doing so. She had long, black hair that was free and fell to her waist, silky looking and pleasant to the eye. Her eyes were gray, they seemed cloudy, but inside the light was too dim so he couldn't tell. She wore elegant emerald robes and she sat erect in her chair, slowly drinking her Whiskey.  
  
Severus had not meant to stare, and the woman noticed that he was staring at her and silently observing her.  
  
"Is there a problem?" the woman asked. She was not comfortable when people stared at her, she did not think it was proper.  
  
"I feel like I know you..." Severus said. He didn't think about what he said, it just came out.  
  
The woman raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe we've met."  
  
Severus shrugged and started drinking again, paying no more mind to the woman who seemed so familiar.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Severus glanced at the woman beside him, her attention was directed to him now and she was leaning a little closer to him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, your face seems quiet familiar," she stated simply, staring straight into his black eyes.  
  
Severus shivered, the only time someone did that was when he was being checked to see if he was lying. But this time was different, she was searching his eyes to see if she new him, not to see if he told the truth or held a dark secret. He turned away from her gaze.  
  
"I am sorry, I can't seem to remember my name right now," Severus said and chuckled bitterly.  
  
What was his name? Charles Jenkins? Frederick Phillips? One of the names that was given to him for an important spy mission.  
  
Severus was failing horribly; he was supposed to forget; yet all he did was think about his past.  
  
The woman snorted, "Children this days, so many crazy ideas in their heads."  
  
Severus glared at her. One of the things he didn't like was being referred to as a child.  
  
"I am not a child. I must be at least three years older than you," Severus said.  
  
The woman stared calmly at him, "How old are you, boy?"  
  
"I am not a 'boy', I am twenty-six years old. Thank you very much," Severus snapped.  
  
"Twenty-six you say? Well, I am at least three times older than you."  
  
Severus drank more and laughed. He stared at her smooth skin, her face had no wrinkles and she was too beautiful to be old.  
  
"Then if you're that old, your skin should be sagging and you should be in a wheel chair."  
  
The woman glared at him.  
  
"I am not a muggle, nor was I born one," she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that such a concept bothered you," Severus stared forward and drank from his cup. "I suppose I've been working with muggles too long."  
  
"You work with muggles?" The woman asked.  
  
"Something like that, not too long ago," he replied.  
  
Yes, he worked with them. Poisoned, tortured, and threatened them. For the Dark Lord's revenge and pleasure. But that was long ago wasn't it? It was all in the past now.  
  
"So...what was it like? Working with muggles I mean," she asked.  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
No one bothered to care what he thought or felt before. So why does this woman bother to ask?  
  
The woman shrugged, "I might be able to remember you. And after all, I don't want to spend my Christmas Eve alone."  
  
He didn't want to be alone either, so they spoke and drank for the rest of the night. At one point they finally were too drunk to realize what they were saying or what they were doing.  
  
As they laughed for some unknown drunken reason the nameless woman leaned closer to Severus and planted a kiss on his cold cheek, it was innocent enough. But her next moves weren't as innocent as the first. Her finger traced his jaw line and his lips, moved to his shoulders and down to his thigh; she caressed him softly and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I had fun," her voice was husky and her breath was warm against his cold skin, he knew he wasn't supposed to, but he loved the feeling. Passionate and intimate, Severus had never felt those feelings before. All those other touches that he felt were empty and cold, and feeling this was like eating sweets for the first time.  
  
Severus didn't know what made him do what he did, probably from all the Whiskey he drank; he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind right now. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. He brought his face closer to hers, and claimed her mouth with his; he slipped his tongue inside and tasted her. He tasted Whiskey and then felt her tongue in his mouth, matching his passion and want for something unknown to the both them. He played with her silky hair, twisting the strands in his fingers. The woman had her arms around his neck and she pressed her body into his. Severus enjoyed the heat that emanated from her body. It seemed to provide more warmth than the Whiskey he had drunk earlier.  
  
After what seemed like eternity the woman finally pulled back and took a deep breathe. She smiled at him; her eyes seemed to be glazed over and cloudy. Severus thought that she looked like an angel from a painting that he had seen before. But how should he know? He was drunk. He wanted to pull her back into him and kiss her more, touch her more, love her more.  
  
Love? Was that even possible for him? He thought.  
  
The woman leaned closer and whispered to him again, "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Severus nodded and followed her willingly out of the nameless bar; they hadn't bothered to pay the busy, smiling bartender who attended to his other costumers.  
  
As they walked in the cold night, they touched and kissed each other. Wanting more heat and more consolation from the loneliness that both felt on the night that was supposed to be celebrated.  
  
They stopped in front of a hotel and stepped inside, kissing passionately, and not paying attention to the stares they were getting from the people inside. The woman dropped a few golden galleons in front of the person at the counter and the man smiled at the couple and gave them the key to their best room. As they made their way to the room, the man gave them a wink and smiled, young couples were always a warm sight to see, no matter how lusty they seemed.  
  
When the two arrived in front of the room Severus pressed her into the door and grinded his body into hers, kissing her lips and her neck, wanting more of her body heat. The woman somehow managed to open the door behind her. Severus kicked the door closed behind him when they stepped, and when they caught sight of the large bed Severus gently pushed the woman on the bed and he climbed on top of her, his face was now buried into her neck and her legs were wrapped around him.  
  
They found time to discard their robes and dropped them to the floor. The woman was now in her simple, white underwear and Severus was wearing his black pants which the woman was now unzipping.  
  
Severus rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, her brazier was still on and her nipples were now hard through the fabric, she gave a low moan as he continued to work his massage. He brought his hand down and caressed her inner thigh. She bit her lip and silently asked for more. Severus finally kicked off his pants and underwear and lowered himself so he could kiss her again. The woman brushed her hand against his manhood and he hissed as he felt his erection grow bigger. He went down and kissed her stomach and buried his face there, he remained unmoving for a while, and both were breathing huskily.  
  
"I just want to forget," he whispered into her stomach.  
  
How could he ever forget? No matter what he did he remembered his ugly past that stayed with him no matter what he tried to do to forget. Then he felt hands cup his face and he brought his gaze up. The woman was now sitting up and was staring into his eyes with her cloudy gray ones, and for the first time he felt safe and comfortable looking into somebody else's gaze.  
  
"Then forget now," She whispered and kissed him softly.  
  
Severus pushed her back down, removed her wet knickers and threw them on the floor. She spread her legs apart and Severus entered her. He grunted as he entered, this was not his first time to do this, but this was his first time to actually feel comfortable and intimate with someone else. He thrust in and out, going faster and he heard the woman give moans of pleasure, he may not have noticed but he was moaning as well.  
  
Then they both came, Severus withdrew and collapsed next to her.  
  
The woman's eyes were half closed and she was smiling, she gave him one last kiss and fell asleep.  
  
Severus was smiling as well, he no longer thinking about his past, right now it seemed so far away. He pulled the sheets over them and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Severus woke up with one helluva headache. He's head was throbbing so badly and it felt like his body had been hit with a big metal boat. And on top of all of that, the worst part was that he remembered everything that had happened last night. As he expected, the woman was no longer there, her clothes were gone and any sign that she had been there had already been picked up.  
  
Severus got up and dressed, he grabbed the key that was sitting on the table that was next to the bed. He walked down and checked out, the man smiled happily at him and winked.  
  
"How was your night? And where is that beautiful lady?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Severus sneered at him, "That is none of your business."  
  
The man frowned and Severus walked out of the hotel.  
  
As Severus walked to his flat he thought about last night. That was certainly not planned...  
  
Either way Severus shrugged that off and continued walking, he was sure that he would not see that woman again.

At least that was what his brain told him.

* * *

Well, that was my first lemon! Please tell me what you think! I'm going to continue this but I'm a slow typer and stuff...:P And if you liked it that's great, if you didn't that's too bad.  
  
But tell me, was it too much? Did I overdo the sex part or something? Feedback much appreciated!!

Oh, and the song may not have anything to do with this chapter, but I really love that song...


	2. Pour

* * *

Why do you look so familiar

I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think that I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
----------Avril Lavigne, Who Knows

* * *

She sat down in the empty staff room, her back erect and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Minerva waited patiently for Albus to walk through the door and call her out so she could meet the new Potions Professor. She had heard that the other Professors had met the new Professor at the Three Broomsticks the other night, and she had been far too busy to meet him. Today the new Professor was to move his things into his quarters, so she had a special meeting arranged for them. She had told Albus that it was no big deal and that she could meet him some other time, no special meeting was needed. But Albus had insisted, he insisted that it was more of a warm welcome if he had met all the teachers, so she just nodded her head and agreed.  
  
Just then Albus' head had popped through the door, he smiled warmly at her and said, "Are you ready to meet the new Professor?"  
  
Minerva stood up and walked forward, she gave a curt nod and followed him down. As they walked Minerva asked him a few questions.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"About twenty-eight I think."  
  
"Are you sure he is qualified? It is very hard to find a decent man who knows Potions."  
  
"I am very sure he is qualified, his skill surpasses anyone that I have met before. He is a very talented man."  
  
Minerva's expression darkened, she stopped walking and she asked in a low voice, "Albus, is he the former Death Eater that you were speaking about?"  
  
Albus sighed and he replied, "Yes, Minerva, he is. Please don't suspect him of anything, he has come to me to redeem himself, he has asked for forgiveness and he has been forgiven. All I need is his word, I am sure he won't break his loyalty to me."  
  
Minerva was about to protest but Albus raised his hand for her to be silent before she could say a word.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall, I need your full support on this. Lord knows what that man has been through. It must have taken a strong amount of courage to come and ask for forgiveness," he put his hand on her shoulder and continued, "Can you trust my decision?"  
  
Minerva sighed, "Yes, Headmaster, I trust your decision."  
  
Albus squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
"And can I trust you to accept this man?"  
  
Minerva nodded, "Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Albus smiled and started to walk again.  
  
"Come Minerva, he is waiting for us."  
  
Minerva nodded and followed him.  
  
As they walked down the stairs, Minerva saw a dark haired man walking through the open doors of Hogwarts. His head was down and he was furiously shaking his luggage, trying to make the little house elf let go of his belongings. Albus nudged Minerva's shoulder and motioned for her to walk forward and introduce himself. She walked to him and extended her hand.  
  
"I am Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
But then, Minerva's hand immediately dropped as the man looked up. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and then mirrored her expression of shock and mortification. He dropped his belongings and his heavy luggage squashed the house elf, it squirmed underneath and pushed the luggage off of itself. Both of them pointed fingers at each other and yelled.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
After these two years Minerva still remembered that face so clearly, his black hair, thin frame, and deep black eyes. She had never forgotten his face even though she had never found out his name. She had expected never to see him again after that night, yet here he was, in the flesh, standing right in front of her, and apparently he remembered everything too.  
  
"What are you doing here? What do you mean, what am I doing here? I asked you first!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"Albus! What is this man doing here?" Minerva yelled at the Headmaster who stood quietly behind them, curiously watching the curious spectacle before him.  
  
"Well, Minerva, I believe that he is our new Potions Master. You remember Severus don't you? Your former student I believe?"  
  
Minerva looked at him now in disbelief, and then turned her wide-eyed gaze to Severus, who was also looking at the both of them in disbelief. Then she yelled again.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE?!"  
  
Then Severus followed.  
  
"MINERVA MCGONAGALL?!"  
  
Albus had gotten the idea that it was his cue to leave now; he waved to the both of them and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Albus! Where are you going?" Minerva yelled. She had a feeling that she didn't want to be left alone with Severus right now.  
  
"I think I left my stove on. Please escort Severus to his quarters, Minerva. I'll see the both of you later!" Albus said cheerfully. It seemed the best thing he could do right now was to leave them be, he didn't want to meddle with personal affairs.  
  
"But Albus! Wait!" Minerva yelled in frustration, he didn't bother to turn around or even look at her. "You don't even have a stove!"  
  
They stood in front of each other, neither of them were sure of what do to or what to say. Minerva noticed that the silence was even worse than the yelling and shouting.  
  
"Well...shall I show you to your quarters?" Minerva asked, not looking at Severus.  
  
Severus nodded and they walked down into the dungeons. Both of them were walking quietly, they didn't look at each other, for embarrassment prevented them from talking. When they arrived in front of his quarters Minerva just stood in front of the portrait. Severus raised an eyebrow, Minerva shifted her gaze a little from the floor and looked at him, making sure neither of them had eye contact.  
  
"I don't know the password," Minerva said, breaking the silence and answering Severus' silent question as to why she just stood there.  
  
Severus lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at the portrait of the sleeping snake. "Horntail."  
  
The snake on the portrait lazily opened one of its eyes, it hissed at them for waking him up and the portrait swung open swung open. They stepped inside, behind them the portrait closed and they stood awkwardly silent in the dark room.  
  
"I..." They both began but trailed off and their still gaze was on the floor.  
  
Severus was trying to think of something to say; unfortunately his mind was like a blank piece of paper. He watched the small house elf scurry around the room. When the house elf ran across Severus he grabbed it and hissed, "Get out of here now."  
  
The house elf gave a nervous squeak. It snapped its fingers and disappeared.  
  
Minerva raised her head a little and gave Severus a scolding look, which he did not see because he was now looking at his bright green wall.  
  
"You don't have to be so harsh."  
  
Then it became quiet again.  
  
Severus wanted to pull his hair out and scream or shout, whatever, both sounded good. He was inside a room, alone with a woman he had had sex with, and that woman turned out to be Minerva Mcgonagall, his former teacher. It wouldn't have been so awkward if he had known who she was that night. He wouldn't have even dared to lay a finger on her if he knew who she was! And what made it worse was that SHE WAS HIS FORMER TEACHER. But anyway, that time had already passed, and he was ready to face the music.  
  
The cold, hard, shocking music.  
  
"Professor, I-"He was cut off since Minerva had started to speak to and she clearly didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry. We were both drunk and had no idea of what we were doing." Minerva paused for a while, and took in a deep, shaky breath. It seemed that she was having a hard time finding words, but when she spoke she sounded perfectly calm. "Let's forget that that night never happened. We never speak a word of it and start over."  
  
Minerva extended her hand and tried to give him a smile, but the smile came out funny and awkward. "Let's make it easier, shall we?" she cleared her throat and addressed him formally. "I am Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfigurations Professor. You may remember me as your former professor. It is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Uh..." Severus took her hand and shook it. He didn't smile like she had, and he didn't speak as professionally as her, he still felt too shocked and dumb to think properly. "Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts..."  
  
Minerva acted calm, but on the inside she was silently cursing at herself. What had she done? It repeated in her head over and over. She desperately needed to leave this bright green room and get away from Severus, far, far away from Severus. She couldn't stand looking at him or even be in his presence because of the great embarrassment she felt. She walked to the exit, a little too fast and rushed than she meant. She gave him one last obviously forced smile.  
  
"Have a good night Severus, sleep well." Then she disappeared into the long and winding corridor.  
  
As soon as Minerva stepped out of the room Severus immediately ran to his bed, ripped his clothes off and buried his face in his pillow. Hoping that everything that had just happened was just a bad dream, a really bad dream.  
  
"What have I done?" Severus repeated aloud over and over again.

* * *

Minerva was in her room. Her face was buried in her hands; her hair was loose and ran messily down her shoulders. She made muffled sounds that sounded like, "What have I done?"

* * *

I feel so STUPID. It's the second week of school and it feels like all my intelligence has withered away, has been flushed down the toilet, died even.  
  
Feck.  
  
I think that the song fits the first chapter more. Oh well...  
  
R&R please...I bet my intelligence might come back home if you guys review... 


	3. Boiling Point

Internet is finally back!! Yayness!!

* * *

I know I don't know you

But I want you so bad

Everyone has a secret

Can they keep it?

Oh no they can't  
------------Maroon5, Secret

* * *

Minerva may have said that they should start over and become friends, but Severus and Minerva had been avoiding each other as best as they could. It had been less than a week and every time they passed each other in the corridors or saw each other during mealtimes they acted like they didn't know one another and avoided eye contact. And when they actually spoke to each other they kept their gazes fixed on something else and only muttered a few sentences to each other and off they went going their separate ways.  
  
It had been one fine Saturday and Albus had called all the staff members. Only two had arrived so far, the others may have been out doing something better. When other staff meetings were called only a few of the Professors actually arrived. Minerva and Filius were the first two to arrive. They could have been off doing something better somewhere else, but they didn't, so they just waited for the other Professors in the staff room, if the other Professors actually decided to come.  
  
Minerva sat down eating from a bowl of peanuts and throwing the shells on the ground, Filius flicked his wand when the shells began to pile up on the floor. She seemed to be in a foul mood, so he decided to keep quiet and keep to himself, though he had been tempted to ask her what the problem was. When she ran out of peanuts she slammed her fist angrily on the table and yelled, "Why are there never enough peanuts?!"  
  
Filius sighed, he inched a little closer to Minerva, making sure he didn't move to fast or get to close, his life long dream wasn't to be transfigured into a teacup. He patted her back and tried to talk soothingly with his squeaky voice, "There, there dear, what's bothering you?"  
  
Minerva looked away, her brows were creased downward and her mouth formed a straight line, "Nothing Filius. What makes you think that something's bothering me?"  
  
"Come now Minerva, what can I do to help you?"  
  
Minerva picked the empty bowl from the table and shoved it in front of his face. "You can get me more peanuts."  
  
Filius sighed, took the bowl and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Severus walked briskly to the staff room, Albus had said ten o'clock and it was already ten thirty. He wasn't paying attention to the surroundings and he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He lifted his head up and got to his feet in an instant, he looked down to the floor to find the source of his trip, and he found Filius, who was smiling and brushing his small robes, a bowl and peanuts were scattered beside him.  
  
Filius said rather cheerfully while scooping up the scattered nuts and dumping them in the bowl, "I'm alright, I'm alright."  
  
Severus would have just walked off and left the little man to himself, but Albus had asked him ever so politely to be nice to his colleagues, and Severus didn't want to disappoint Albus. So he offered his help to Filius.  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor, I'm afraid it was my fault. I was not being careful," Severus mumbled quickly, that it sounded like he was speaking to himself instead of apologizing.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it my boy, accidents do happen after all," Filius squeaked cheerfully as he picked the bowl of peanuts up. "Where are you of to? And why are you running in the corridors? That is prohibited, even if you are a Professor now."  
  
"The staff meeting, Professor, I'm already late and-"  
  
Filius waved his hand, "Never mind that my boy, Albus won't be there anytime soon."  
  
Severus nodded, "Well, if that's the case then I'll be there a little later. I have a potion brewing down-"  
  
Filius cut Severus of again and grabbed his shoulder, leading him to the direction of the staff room. "Nonsense! You've been working so hard since you got here, and the students haven't even arrived yet! Come to the staff room and have a rest."  
  
Severus seethed quietly and let the little man guide him to the staff room. When they arrived in front of the door Filius stopped and turned to Severus. He put his hand beside his mouth and whispered, "Someone's not exactly in the right mood, maybe we should enter quietly."  
  
Severus nodded in response. He didn't really care; he was in a bad mood himself. He had been in a bad mood since the day he arrived at Hogwarts to be a Professor. As Filius opened the door and stepped in he said rather loudly, "We are back!"  
  
Severus cringed at the high-pitched, squeaky voice. So much for a quiet entry.  
  
"It's about time Filius," Minerva rose from her chair, she was about to say something more but she stopped speaking when she saw who was next to Filius.  
  
"Well, Minerva! Here are your peanuts. I bumped into Severus a few moments ago, and since he was on his way here we decided to come together," Filius said cheerfully. He placed the bowl of peanuts on the table and took a seat. He noticed that both Minerva and Severus were just standing stiffly on their spots and were looking at the walls. "Um...why don't the both of you have a seat? It looks much better than just standing there."  
  
The two of them took their seats; they were still staring at the walls. They had an uncomfortable look on their faces. Filius didn't know why, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable himself. The silence was getting too much and he felt a hostile atmosphere rising. He turned to Minerva and said, "I got your peanuts."  
  
Minerva grabbed the bowl, started eating, and was throwing the shells to the ground again. She was still staring at the brightly colored walls. Filius again tried to relieve himself of the tension in the room by asking questions.  
  
"Minerva, come now dear, what's your problem? I can help," said Filius.  
  
Minerva still didn't take her gaze of the wall; she cracked another peanut open with her teeth and said, "Nothing."  
  
Minerva was getting frustrated herself; she did have a problem, her problem was tall, thin, had black eyes, and was sitting a few meters away from her.  
  
Filius saw that Minerva clearly didn't want to be interrupted from her snacking so he tried his luck on Severus, which turned out to be for naught as well. "So how was your first week at Hogwarts, Severus? It must be overwhelming to be back!"  
  
Severus nodded stiffly as he stared at the wall, "Yes, very overwhelming."  
  
"So...there are quite a few number of new Professors as well. Do you know them all by now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay..." Filius fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and twiddled his fingers. "You seem to be getting along with Professor Sinistra quite well..."  
  
"Sylvia is not so bad. She follows me around and bloody irritates me with her talk of the stars. Sometimes I want to strangle her and feed her to the giant squid. But there has been worse." Severus said flatly.  
  
Filiius laughed whole-heartedly and winked at Severus, "Oh, that will go away. Irritation can turn into something greater and more intimate you know!  
  
That finally got Severus attention. He faced Filius, Severus was about to seethe at Filius and tell him not to meddle with his love life that did NOT exist. But his irritation disappeared when it was Minerva who was the one who answered for him. Severus was quite surprised.  
  
Minerva was not staring at the wall anymore, instead she was staring forward and eating peanuts, "Don't be silly, Filius, you know Severus has no interest in Sylvia. He obviously has no interest in love as well."  
  
Severus nodded, "That is absolutely correct."  
  
Minerva threw more peanut shells to the ground and laughed, "You know Severus is incapable of holding a stable relationship! Remember in his fifth year? He had a girlfriend...what was her name?"  
  
Minerva brought a finger to her chin and tried to remember, she was saying all this as Severus stared at her, his mouth agape. Minerva smiled and raised her hand.  
  
"Now I remember! Her name was Milden Millina. They said they were going steady and after two days they broke up. Milden ate five servings of pastries everyday and Severus stopped washing his hair and never got a girlfriend after that."  
  
Severus was about to say that was a total lie, but Filius spoke up first, "I remember that. The male staff had to drag him into the shower room and clean his hair up, and Milden disappeared, know one knew of her whereabouts. But he shouldn't give up all hope just because of one misfortune."  
  
Minerva snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."  
  
Severus was blood was boiling. Why was she doing this? He didn't think about what he was going to say, but he thought of something soon. He leaned back into his chair and smiled maliciously, "What about you Professor? I haven't seen you with a lover yet, not even when you were teaching us. Maybe you'll die an old maid," Severus shook his head, "That so sad, yet so true in so many ways."  
  
Minerva's lips formed a straight line and she cracked more peanuts open.  
  
"You know nothing of my love life. I think love and care is very important in a relationship, not just senseless shagging."  
  
Severus shifted in his seat and said, "Are you saying that I just have sex with no regard for love? That I just have meaningless sex?"  
  
Minerva threw a peanut shell to the ground, "I said nothing of the sort."  
  
"How would you know that?" Severus said, his eyes glowering dangerously at her. He stood up and took a step forward; Minerva put her bowl of peanuts down and stood as well. Filius remained quiet and shrunk into his seat.  
  
"Like I said, I said nothing of the sort."  
  
Severus crossed his arms, "Don't judge people if you don't know."  
  
Minerva put her hands on her hips, "I'm not judging, I'm just stating a fact."  
  
Severus laid his hands on his side, clenched his fists and hissed, "How do you know that's a fact? Have you ever had sex with me?"  
  
"Of course not! That would be the last thing on my mind! It's just so obvious that you wouldn't know pleasure even it barged into your office and slapped you on the face!" Minerva practically yelled.  
  
So Severus matched the volume of her voice, "What about you? I bet you're so bad in bed, not even an ogre would dare touch you!"  
  
Minerva threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "How do you know? Have you ever had sex with me?"  
  
Severus yelled back, "I'd never!"  
  
Minerva stormed out of the room and yelled, "I have papers to grade!"  
  
Severus followed the suit but went in the opposite direction, "You could have at least come up with a better excuse! Classes haven't even started! I have a potion to brew!"  
  
As the door slammed Filius flinched, maybe he should have never attended the staff meeting...He grabbed the bowl of peanuts and sighed, "Minerva is right, there are never enough peanuts."  
  
After a few seconds the door opened and Albus stepped in, he scanned the room and saw only Filius. He sighed, just as he expected. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you all for attending. I just wanted to thank you for coming to Hogwarts early and preparing diligently. I appreciate your hard work."  
  
Filius clapped and Albus nodded and stepped out of the room, but before he left he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, my stove is broken and needs to be fixed."  
  
Filius sighed, "Albus really has to think of a better excuse."

* * *

Minerva dropped her clothes on the floor and fell forward on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed. She was so very angry, and her anger was all aimed at Severus. She stood up and walked around her room and fell back down on her bed.  
  
"What am I doing?" She said aloud.  
  
Better yet, what had she been saying? She didn't know why she had reacted that way. Maybe she just wanted to say something since it was so quiet, maybe she just wanted to annoy Severus, maybe she just wanted to point out that nothing was going on between Sylvia and Severus, or maybe she had no idea why she had said that at all. Minerva grabbed her pillow and held it against her face. Maybe she should apologize, maybe she should say that she was only joking and she respected him as her colleague. Then she remembered what he had said to her.  
  
Minerva got to her feet and stood on her bed, her pillow in her left hand and her right fist was clenched and was high in the air and she yelled, "Or maybe he should just drop dead!"  
  
She collapsed on her bed and once again pressed the pillow against her face. "Or maybe I'm going mental."  
  
Minerva rolled on her side and curled into a ball, she bit her thumb and closed her eyes. What was worse was that she had been reminded of that unspeakable night, and she was sure that he had been reminded as well. She bit her thumb harder when she heard knocking on her door; she decided to ignore the knocking.  
  
"Minerva, I know you're there, I heard you scream a few seconds ago."  
  
"Flora," Minerva grumbled, she didn't get up and she hoped Flora would give up soon.  
  
"Minerva, just open the door."  
  
Minerva opened her eyes slowly, she removed her thumb from her mouth and stared at it. "I feel like a three year old."

"Minerva, open the door before I bash it down."

Minreva decided to ignore the threat and stay curled up on her bed, but soon enough loud banging was heard.

"Minerva!"

Minerva grit her teeth and rose from the bed. "Fine! I'm coming!"

When Minerva opened the door she was clad in nothing but her underwear. As she opened the door Flora Sprout stood and smiled calmly at her.

"You know Minerva, answering the door in only your bra and knickers could lead to utter chaos." Flora chuckled as she stepped inside Minerva's room.

"I can answer the door in any way I want," Minerva snapped as she closed the door.

Flora sat on Minerva's bed and laid back. "Well, if you want to answer the door that way, I'm not stopping you."

Minerva crossed her arms and stayed in her spot. "What do you want Flora?"

"Come on now Minerva, is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Flora said as she stood up and started to tinker with Minerva's trinkets.

Minerva sighed and walked to her bed. "I'm sorry Flora, I just feel a bit stressed," Minerva raised an eyebrow, sat down on her bed and eyed Flora as she walked around her room.

Minerva suddenly remembered something, "But you never come here to visit me...What do you want Flora?"

Flora looked over her shoulder and stared at Minerva, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Flora, what do you want?" Minerva repeated.

Flora realized that her cover was blown but she still tried to cover up, so she turned around and avoided eyecontact with Minerva. "Minerva, seriously I-"

"Just spit it out Flora."

Flora sighed, she knew that she couldn't trick Minerva, and if she tried any further she would be turned into a pumpkin or something else. "Well..." Flora turned around and circled Minerva. Minerva just stayed in her spot and remained calm, though her temper was slowly rising.

"Well?" Minerva repeated.

"I heard you and Severus argued earlier." Flora said.

Minerva looked quite confused, was that all she was going to say? "And so? Is that all?"

Flora looked surprised and she threw her hands in the air, "So? So? Minerva, you never get into an arguement with any of the staff! You're the one who always tells us to be at peace with other people and all that stuff. What happened? Why did you argue?"

Minerva sat on her bed. "Flora, is that such a big thing? So what if we argued. It's nothing," Minerva pointed to the door, "You can go now."

Flora sat beside Minerva, she was starting to sense that there was a problem. Flora put her hand on Minerva's back and said, "Minerva, something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Minerva finally got tired of that phrase, she stood up and yelled, "What is wrong with you people? I have no problem! I'm serious when I say that! So you can all stop asking!"

Minerva sucked in some air and hung her head low; she felt so tired. She just wished that people would not stick their noses where it didn't belong. Minerva lifted her head a little and saw Flora who sat quietly on the bed, her hands neatly folded on her lap as she stared at Minerva. Then, Minerva suddenly felt guilty for losing her temper like that, she knew Flora meant well.

"Flora, I'm sorry," Minerva started but Flora stopped her.

"Don't worry yourself Minerva, I'm fine," Flora smiled gently at Minerva and assured her that everything was alright. "But you obviously are not, no use in denying it. Is there any way I can help you?"

At that moment, Minerva felt like she wanted to tell Flora everything, but she was too embarassed to say anything. Minerva raised her head and smiled, "Flora, maybe I do have a problem, and if I do I'll need to solve it on my own. So please..."

Flora looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure?"

Minerva nodded, "I feel like I need to be alone now. Could you please?" Minerva motioned for the door. Flora wanted to protest and stay with her friend, but she had to respect her decisions and requests. Before Flora walked out the door she looked at Minerva and asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Minerva pushed Flora out the door playfully and said, "It will go away very soon, I'm sure."

Before Flora could say anything Minerva closed the door. She leaned against the door and slowly slid downto the floor.

The truth was, she wasn't sure if her problem would go away soon, because her problem was going to be there for a long, long time.

* * *

I'm not dead!! Actually, this chapter's been done for a while but Internet broke down so I couldn't upload it. Thanks to all of you that reviewed!! 


	4. Caution:The Water may be Hot

You chew me up

And spit me out

Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth

You look at me

I look at you

Neither of us know what to do

---------------Maroon5, Shiver

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and school had started again. Everyone was seated in the Great Hall and listened as Albus gave his opening speech, as soon as he was over everyone dug into their plates and ate merrily, everyone seemed happy and comfortable, except for two people. Minerva and Severus sat next to each other, Minerva did fairly well in hiding her displeasure but Severus showed his irritation by banging his goblet on the table and snapping or sneering at anyone who noticed him or asked him questions.

When the feast was over the Prefects led the children to their dormitories and the staff went to their offices to prepare for classes for the next day. Minerva had pulled Severus from the crowd and waited patiently, cloaked in a dark corner where no one could see. She held his shoulders firmly and looked him straight in the eye, under her breath she hissed, "Severus, what in Merlin's name are you trying to do?"

Severus took hold of her hands and pulled them away and he answered with the same amount of venom in his voice, "Well, I was trying to go to my office, so I could try to prepare for classes and so I might try not to make a fool out of myself tomorrow, so maybe I could try and get respect from my students."

Minerva folded her arms and stood up straight, for when she grabbed him she looked in his eye and her back was slouched.

"Severus, do you WANT people to find out?"

Severus gave her an incredulous look and spat, "What? Of course not!"

"Then if you DON'T want people to fine out, you shouldn't act the way you do around me."

Severus folded his arms as well, every time they were facing each other it seemed like a match was going on. "Why? Are you jealous of the way I treat others?"

Minerva gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Don't be daft, man! People might suspect things! I know you're always in a foul mood- but it gets even fouler when I'm around, and of course I understand why, and in truth, I could care less. But think of it, Severus, people might notice and get suspicious, and neither of us would want that, whether they find out or not."

Severus wanted to yell that her insecurities were foolish little things and she should stop worrying since no one would find out; but he knew she was wise in being cautious and of course, as they say, 'better safe than sorry'. "Fine, I'll try to avoid you as best as I can."

"Capital idea, Severus." She turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall, Severus took a moment to relax his nerves, and when he was ready he strode out of the Great Hall and straight to the dungeons.

What the two of them didn't notice was a bumblebee on the wall, quietly and curiously watching their earlier conversation.

* * *

"Stupid, insufferable, little idiots..." Severus grumbled as he stepped into his room, his students couldn't tell a Sleeping Draught from a leg of ham.

Severus walked to his closet and took out his nightclothes; he laid them on his bed and started to strip himself of his clothing. He had already removed his upper garments, revealing his finely toned muscles; even though he was rather skinny his body was beautiful, pale and his skin appeared to be soft. He proceeded in taking his trousers of but was startled when he heard a feminine voice in the room.

"Severus, what a nice body you have!"

Severus sharply turned around, and held his pants against himself. When he saw the woman sitting in a chair beside his bed he muttered with irritation in his voice, "Sinistra..."

"So happy to see you too, Severus!" Sylvia greeted with a big smile.

Severus buttoned his trousers again and slipped his robe on, he did this while muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here, Sylvia?"

Sylvia smiled to herself as she turned her head and scanned his room with her finger on her chin. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is it a crime to be concerned?" said Sylvia.

Severus sat on his bed with his back to Sylvia. He brought his hands to his forehead and massaged his temples. It had been a rather stressing, first day... He glanced over his shoulder and glanced at Sylvia who was watching him with a wide smile. He liked to ignore people, except he got irritated easily when people stared at him.

"How did you get in here?"

Sylvia shrugged, "I have ways of finding things out."

Severus turned his head back and shut his eyes tightly, not really sure why he was doing that. "Could you please leave me alone? Today has been a rather stressful day."

Severus felt thin arms wrap around him and felt warm breath against his ear, his whole body tensed and he became even more irritated with Sylvia's presence.

"Stressful day, Sevvie?" he heard Sylvia whisper behind him.

"That's what I just said." Severus said, trying hard not to yell bloody murder at Sylvia. He didn't exactly like what she was doing.

Sylvia trailed her hand up to his head and played with his dark hair, twisting the strands in between her fingers and twirling it on her finger.

"Have I ever told you I like you a lot?" Sylvia sighed and nuzzled his neck with her face.

"No, and I was much more happier and content being ignorant to that fact." Severus sneered.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight, it's so romantic, and it's a perfect time to be together...alone..." Sylvia whispered. So very romantic, so very astrologic, so very corny, and so very Sinistra.

Severus was about to push her far, far away and as he was about to do so, someone stepped inside his room.

"Severus, Albus told me to-"

Both heads turned to the portrait hole, and there at the entrance stood Minerva Mcgonagall, her eyes were wide and her mouth was going up and down, words were coming out but they were jumbled and made no sense.

"...call you to his office..." Minerva trailed off awkwardly.

Severus immediately removed himself from Sylvia's hold and stood up.

"It isn't what it looks like! It's not what you think!" he shouted.

Behind him Sylvia stood up and smoothed her robes, she smiled calmly at Minerva and said, "Minerva, so nice to see you."

Minerva nodded crisply at Sylvia and said nothing.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have work to do. See you later, Minerva. Bye Severus." And before Sylvia walked out she kissed Severus on the cheek and winked at him, which caused Minerva to raise an eyebrow and gag and Severus looked as though he wanted to throw her off the Astronomy Tower.

When Sylvia's footsteps could no longer be heard Severus started to explain, "We weren't-"

Minerva raised a finger to silence him, she had already fixed herself and her calm, strict, and cool demeanor returned.

"Professor Snape, why should I care about your activities with Professor Sinsistra? You know that I have no interest with your personal life or anyone else's besides my own. You need not explain. I came here to inquire you that Headmaster Dumbledore has called you to his office, he has some plans for your class tomorrow and would like to see you now. Now that my business is finished here, please excuse me, I have things to do elsewhere."

As she finished Severus mouth was a straight line and he nodded. Minerva turned around and left, the portrait hole slammed shut behind her and Severus was left alone. He brought his hands together behind his back and stood up straight and looked forward.

Minerva was right, he needn't explain about anything, because Minerva and Severus had nothing to do with each other.

* * *

"Severus?"

Severus turned around to see Albus smiling at him. Severus walking through the long corridors, classes had finished and he tried to amuse himself by scaring the first years that looked suspicious. Albus held a stack of parchment and he pushed them into Severus' arms.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked with a brow raised.

"I need you to bring these papers to Professor Mcgonagall. I have so many things to attend to you see," Albus said.

Severus nodded; he always had a way to avoid Minerva. He would ask the other staff to do the errand for him and he would leave before they could refuse. As Severus turned to find someone to do the work for him Albus called out to him.

"Severus, the other staff members have come to me not too long ago," Albus said, "they complained about you. They say that you order them to do the work you're supposed to do."

"But Headmaster, I've been so busy, and-"started Severus but Albis raised a hand that silence him.

"Delegari non delegatum, do you know what that means, Severus?"

"No, sir."

"What is delegated cannot be delegated."

Severus gave a frustrated sigh and mumbled, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Good boy, Severus."

As Severus turned to leave Albus said one more thing. "Duralex sidlex, the law is harsh, but it is the law."

* * *

"Miss Tonks, please stay behind," Minerva said as she received the transfigured jugs.

"Yes, ma'am," came the disappointed reply.

When everyone left Nymphadora Tonks sat in her chair quietly with her head bowed. Minerva brought her hands together and rested her arms on her desk. "Now, Miss Tonks, your marks are doing fairly well, but-"

Minerva was cut off by someone knocking on her door, Minerva gave an irritated sigh and said, "Come in."

Minerva was surprised when the person entered; it was someone that was very unexpected and not exactly welcome. When he entered he dropped the stack of papers on her desk.

"Headmaster requested that I bring this to you," Severus said plainly.

"Right, thank you." Minerva said as she nodded and motioned for him to leave.

Severus was about to leave but spotted Tonks sitting quietly at one of the desks with her head hung low. He smirked, he knew he should have left right away, but it was one of those moments when you just need to say or do something without thinking of the consequences.

"So I see that proud Gryffindor is not only arrogant and brave but also stupid," Severus said, still smirking.

Tonks cheeks pinked at the remark and hung her head lower. Minerva's gaze lowered dangerously and she said in a hostile tone, "You have no tight to speak to my students that way, Severus."

Severus snorted, "Who said I was talking about your students?"

Minerva rose from her seat and walked to where Severus stood, she clenched her fists and tried to calm herself, she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. It looked like she finally calmed and was about to tell him to get the hell out of her office, but instead of telling him to leave she started to poke his chest and threw insulting comments at him. Severus didn't mind what she was saying since she was talking much too fast for him to understand, but he did get to hear, "You greasy git," and "Uneducated slimeball."

The thing that irritated him was the poking. It was not at all painful, but he found it terribly irritating and it made him angry. He grabbed her wrist to make the poking stop, and he brought his face closer to hers and hissed, "Stop that."

Minerva stared at him and said defiantly, "And if I don't?"

Severus was getting so angry, though, there wasn't really a reason to be. He could feel his blood rushing to his head and he heard and felt pounding in his ears, he couldn't make out what she was saying or what he was saying, bloody hell, he didn't even know if either was even speaking!

Severus stood there, almost forgetting about what had happened and what was happening, all he felt was the small wrist he held in his hand and someone else's body heat somewhere very near. When he tried to see it was like a blurry television screen and he couldn't understand what was going on, it felt like the world was spinning and he started to feel dizzy. He shut his eyes and opened them again, then his vision seemed to be clear again, but he still didn't know what was going on, all he saw was Minerva standing in front of him, her cheeks were pink and she was staring angrily up at him, her chest rose and fell, obviously trying to calm herself. And like those times when you just act when you're not thinking, Severus pulled Minerva's wrist and brought her against his chest, he brought his head down and kissed her.

One would expect Minerva to slap his face and beat him to the ground, but instead of a hand smacking his cheek Severus felt hands wrap around him, gliding up and entangling their fingers in his hair. And he felt a tongue caress his own and teeth gently biting his lower lip. Unconsciously, Severus lifted Minerva and set her on the desk that was behind them. His right hand was unpinning her bun and his other hand found there way under the skirts of her robe and was slowly snaking up her leg. Severus felt so much heat and he wasn't exactly uncomfortable, in truth, he was actually starting to enjoy this, and the both of them would have probably stayed like that if it weren't for the sound of someone tripping over a chair and then crashing into a desk.

Severus and Minerva finally realized that they were kissing each other and quickly drew apart. Their heads turned to the direction of Tonks, who was sprawled against a desk, she was quickly muttering things to herself and she tried to leave the room as quick as possible but she tripped over more chairs and hit more desks with her body. Severus walked over to the child and grabbed her arm, he made her stand up straight and he shoved his index finger in front of her face and started to speak angrily, "Listen here, if anyone finds out about this I'm going to—"

Minerva saw Severus' reaction to the poor child and shoved him away.

"Let me handle her, Severus," she said sternly.

Minerva gently held Tonks hand and led her a few feet away from Severus, she looked down at the child, her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she stared at Minerva with wide eyes, she spoke very quickly, "Professor, I'm truly sorry, it will ever happen again! I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"Hush, child," Minerva said as she took her wand out of her pocket, "now close your eyes."

Tonks nodded and closed her eyes; not exactly sure what her Professor was going to do, but figured if she listened, this would be over faster.

"Obliviate."

When Tonks opened her eyes she saw Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape staring at her. Both of them looked flushed and there hair looked unusually messy. Tonks looked up at Professor Mcgonagall who stood right in front of her and she said, "You wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

Minerva sighed and said, "Not right now, Miss Tonks. I'm rather busy."

Tonks looked confused but left the room, first shooting suspicious glances at her Professors before she left.

Minerva gave a relieved sigh and relaxed, she glanced at Severus then looked at the floor.

"Maybe you should leave," she said quietly.

Severus nodded; though somewhere he felt pain in his chest when she told him to leave he ignored it and left the room without saying a word.

As the door closed Minerva slowly walked to her desk and sat down. She smoothed her robes and fixed her cluttered desk. When she finished she leaned back into her chair, she unconsciously brought her hand up and slowly traced her fingers along her lips. When she realized what she was doing she looked at her hand in disgust and tried to distract herself by grading the transfiguration reports.

* * *

_Well, life just won't go easy on those two, or rather; I just won't go easy on those two...hehehe..._

_And that Sinistra thing, the truth is, I couldn't think of anything to add so I just slapped that scene on. I don't know if I should have put that there but I said 'what the hell!' but I like Sinistra..._

_Well, but I don't think I'm too pleased with this chapter. But I'm just glad it's finished. XP_

_Oh, and blue boy fan, a 'lemon' is a fic that has mad, hot monkey sex...well...not exactly, but it's pretty close to that definition._


	5. Repeat

_Okay, it's been um…5 years since I last updated this thing? Haha, it's been so long! So much has happened in all these years and I couldn't find time to squeeze this in. I actually surprised myself by writing this. _

_I've actually wanted to continue this for some time now, but I'm terribly rusty. I haven't been able to practice, you see. And if you see some errors in the series of events (like the Christmas dinner or whatever) I apologize. I can't seem to remember the sequence of things and such. My HP books are far away because I'm dorming now, but if there are any errors I will revise it. It sucks. Sorry. D:_

_Anyway, chapter 5 of Hot Water! I must warn you that this chapter has __**EXPLICIT SEX**__. If you want, you may skip this chapter or just the parts with sex in it. It's up to you._

_(THE PAPERCLIP IS LOOKING AT ME SMUGLY AS I AM WRITING THE SEX PART. HAHA.)_

_

* * *

_

I'm in the sky when I'm on the floor

My world's a mess and you're my only cure

There's no time for me to act mature

The only words I know are more, more, and more

-Le Tigre, _Bedroom Dancing_

_

* * *

_

Things seemed peaceful enough. Christmas break was just around the corner and staff and students alike were itching for vacation. Severus and Minerva successfully avoided each other during that time. Each event that called for them to be in the presence of each other was evaded and they always came up with iron-clad alibis to not perform a certain task. Other times they would simply not do anything, forcing the other faculty members to do the job for them. They executed their other jobs too well for anyone to complain. The staff noticed their odd behavior towards each other but simply brushed it off as plain dislike between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Severus and Minerva were all too happy to confirm that fact.

Severus didn't attend the Christmas Eve dinner at the Great Hall. Sinistra apparently noticed his absence and set off to look for him. After many excuses and snide remarks he was able to escape. His indifference didn't deter her though. She just kept appearing. Her head materialized out of thin air when he least expected. If he had less control he would've hexed her on the spot. He actually planned to do so and make it look like an accident.

The house elves brought him down every dish served at the party but he did not have a single bite. Another year of peace would pass without the Dark Lord, yet Severus could sometimes feel his mark burning. He didn't know if it was real or his imagination. He sat by his table with the food laid out before him. He had not touched any of it except for the two bottles of Firewhiskey that Albus sent him. The gesture surprised Severus but he greed any free alcoholic beverage with welcome.

Despite the cold Severus was dressed down to his underwear. The Firewhiskey was keeping him warm enough and he just didn't want to feel the itch of his robes. He glanced at his spacious yet untidy quarters. Books lay open on the floor, articles of clothing were scattered around, and he thought he saw something yellow crawl underneath his bookshelf, but that may have been his imagination playing tricks on him. He forbade the house elves to clean his quarters because he didn't like the little masochists poking their noses around his things. It just made him uncomfortable.

After pouring himself another glass he heard someone knocking on his portrait hole. At first he it was quiet enough for him to ignore so he just sat by his table drinking. Whoever it was seemed as though they had no plans to leave him alone because the knocking became louder and more persistent. Severus decided to wait 'til the blasted person gave up but each knock felt like someone was pounding his head with a bat.

A full minute passed and the person was still knocking. Severus banged his glass on the table and growled, "Stop rapping on my portrait hole!"

The knocking stopped. Severus glanced at the portrait hole and held his breath. When no sound came he sighed in relief and leaned back into his chair. Just as he was about to take a sip of his drink there come another sharp knock and he spilled whiskey down his front.

Severus made a violent noise in the back of his throat as he stood up and walked to the portrait hole. Whoever was knocking on his door would choke on slug essence in the morning.

"Who in Merlin's name…" he muttered as the portrait swung open.

He snapped his mouth shut when he saw who was standing on the other side of the portrait hole.

Minerva stood in front of him, her hair was down and her square spectacles were at the tip of her nose just ready to tip off at any moment. She had a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand; it looked much like the one Albus had given him. The smell of it reeked on her breath.

Before Severus could protest she pushed her way through and sat where he had earlier. She took a swig from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in the most unceremonious way. If Minerva was herself she would have been likely to slap herself back into sobriety.

Severus was planted to his spot, speechless and confused. He had never seen Minerva this way and he never wished to ever again. He stood behind her and crossed his arms. He still had his glass in his hand and he could feel his knuckles turning white from holding it too tightly.

"Minerva, if you don't mind me asking-_what the bloody hell are you doing in here?_"

Minerva turned and she wore an expression of surprise. She shrugged, drank from her bottle, and said in a matter-of-fact way, "Celebrating Christmas Eve."

Severus was almost too shocked to answer, but he composed himself after a moment and snapped, "Could you celebrate elsewhere? I wish to be alone at the moment."

"I didn't realize this was a private party."

"Well it is, now please _leave," _he said, gesturing to the hole in the wall.

Minerva turned away and put her feet up on the table. "Relax, Severus. It's Christmas."

Severus mouth hung slightly open. He could not believe his eyes or his ears. Minerva was drunk and conducting herself in a highly un-Mcgonagall manner. The night was full of surprises.

"Aren't you cold, Severus?" Minerva eyed his boxers innocently as she held the bottle to her lips.

Severus then remembered his state of undress and in vain attempt to cover himself with his hands he ran to his room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Minerva at the table filled with untouched food.

In his room, Severus was desperately trying to put some trousers on but he found that his motor skills were performing badly. All the while he was babbling obscenities and things like, "Dang blasted woman," and "Strangle that skinny neck." He didn't even think to put down the glass he was holding. When he finally had them on he sat on his bed and decided that instead of going back out he would stay in his room and just wait for Minerva to leave. He became agitated after he realized that he had already worn his pants after making the decision.

He looked at his glass and was thankful that there was still some whiskey in it. There wasn't much left but it was better than having to go back out again. He finished the contents, propped his elbows on his legs, and closed his eyes. Thank Merlin he was drunk enough.

He was also drunk enough to not hear his door creak open when Minerva stepped in. And as quietly as a drunken woman could she walked toward him. She placed a hand on his bare shoulder and she felt how warm he was under her cold hand. Even if she had been drinking the same thing he had she was still freezing.

When Severus felt her he quickly drew away. He eyed her with contempt and he spat, "Bloody hell, woman. When will you leave me alone?"

Anyone else would've cringed back at his harsh words but she paid him no mind and sat beside him. She could feel her robes sticking to her skin in the most uncomfortable way. She thought of how nice it might be to feel someone else's skin on hers.

She wasn't in control of her thoughts anymore. She was too drunk to be. Minerva has left the building.

Minerva leaned forward until she was close enough for Severus to smell the whisky, and feel the pleasant heat of her breath on his face. Her robes were brushing gently against his chest but they made him itchy. He wanted to get them out of the way. He didn't know what that meant exactly.

Severus placed his hand on the safe spot of her chest and tried to push her away. He saw that she wasn't wearing her spectacles anymore and her black hair cascaded gracefully over her shoulders and dipped into her cleavage. Her gray eyes were glazed over and her lips were slightly parted and oh so inviting. He remembered her just as she was three years ago in that dinky bar and he wanted her even more than he did then.

"You're drunk, Minerva."

Minerva pressed her fingertips against his lips and felt the heat of them and wished for them to be on her neck, among other places. As drunk as she was she could hear herself screaming not to do anything stupid in the back of her head, but she didn't listen.

"So are you."

Minerva kissed him with her whiskey stained lips and as she did he brought his hand to her clothed breast. Severus ran the kiss to her neck and slowly nipped at the soft flesh between her neck and ear. She made tiny noises as she pressed her body closer to his. Severus rolled her over on the bed. He now had her straddled beneath him and she was unsuccessfully undoing her robes. He leaned to help her; all this took quite some time because both were desperately drunk and horny.

He found that she wasn't wearing a bra and all she had on underneath was a pair of white knickers. He felt his erection react at the sight of her full breasts and flat stomach. His pants were becoming too tight for him now, but Minerva was already pulling them off along with his boxers. She ran her hand down the length of him and he hissed at her touched. He hadn't been with a woman since that night and her touch felt new to him. He thought that he could give in at any moment.

Severus took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Minerva whimpered and arched her back so she could feel his erection press against her stomach. Severus gasped and buried his head between her neck.

"Wait, in heaven's name, Minerva…wait," his voice was muffled and she still did not cease writhing under him. He made his way to her chest, still holding her hands above her head and sucked the flesh in the valley between her breasts. She moaned and bucked forward again.

"Severus…"

His breath hitched at the sound of his name. He had never heard anyone call him with such want. He stole a glance to her face but she had her eyes closed. She had no idea of the torture she inflicted upon him.

He brought his attention back to her chest and took one pink areole in his mouth and suckled. He traced lazy circles around her pink nipples with his tongue, eliciting more moans for her.

Minerva could feel her hands itching. She wanted to touch him so badly, but she was unable to because he still had her hands pinned down above her head. She brought her head forward and whispered something in his ear, making him blush.

"Later," he murmured.

Severus brought one of his hands down south, leaving only one to hold hers down. He ran a finger down her belly, caressing the soft flesh. He came to the garter of her knickers and pulled at them playfully, but he was uncertain. He was now looking her in the face and she was staring back. Both their gazes bore into each other. His eyes were questioning and hers were beckoning for him to continue even though they both knew that they shouldn't be doing this at all.

He slipped his hand into her underwear and felt the soft hair framing the top of her womanhood. He brought a finger to the opening of her lips and felt the heat. It was slick, smooth, and wet when he inserted his finger into her. He felt the soft folds and rubbed gently, finding her nub and putting a little pressure there. Her breaths were short and sharp, she was quiet but her body reacted to his every touch, begging for him to go on.

Severus stopped though. He took his hand out of her knickers and placed it just above them. He set her hands free and stared at her face. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and her chest heaved steadily with each breath. His mind suddenly went blank and he wasn't sure if he should go on, even in his drunken state he could not will himself to go further.

Minerva saw this and sat up so their eyes were leveled. She did not say anything. Her gaze was calm and she brought a hand to his cheek. She felt the alcohol coursing through her veins and the heat in her loins, just as he did, but she was bolder so she kissed him. She caught his bottom lip between hers and sucked and pulled. She felt his hands creep up and entangle themselves in her hair.

She pushed him down and now she was on top, running her hands all over his thin chest while kissing him. His erection was still pressing into her stomach; unsure as he was she knew he wanted this, just as much as she did. She lowered herself and wrapped her hands around has length. Stroking slowly and cupping his balls in one hand. She heard him groan, and he was fighting not to buck his hips forward. She pressed her tongue pressed against the slit of his head and swirled around his shaft. She left her hands to stroke the rest.

Severus breaths were noisy and he whimpered as she teased him. He grabbed fistfuls of his sheets when she wrapped her lips around his head and slowly took in the length of him. She slid has manhood in and out of her mouth and he couldn't help his gasps of breath. He was fighting so hard to not grab her head and thrust himself at her.

"Oh gods, Minerva…ah…" he found himself panting.

The heat in his abdomen was building up as she picked up the pace. Her hands were also working him and he could feel his climax approaching. He frantically motioned for her to pull away and while clutching his penis in one hand he rolled over and shot his load on the bed. He had his face buried into the mess of white sheets and he breathed heavily into them. His breathing was erratic and he held his limp member in his hand.

Severus turned his head and saw Minerva wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Their eyes met and she crawled beside him and her arm crept around his waist. She felt his hand reaching down to hold hers.

They fell asleep in his room that smelled of whiskey and drunken sex.

The next morning Severus woke up with a vicious hangover and a curiously sore body. He did not have any recollections of the previous night. He was surprised to find himself stark naked and ravenous. He grabbed the nearest article of clothing and slipped it on.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he would see next when he went through the door.

He saw Minerva Mcgonagall, the wretched woman he should've been avoiding at all costs, sitting at his table filled with untouched food. She was wearing his robes and avoided his gaze. And all at once Severus remembered what had happened; it hit him like a blow in the face. He brought his hands up to his greasy hair and held it as if he had a headache. He staggered into his room and was crying out, "Oh gods, oh Merlin, not again, no, no, no…"

Minerva bit her lip and closed her eyes. She felt a headache coming on as frustration and guilt racked through her mind.

* * *

_Oh please, review. I know that my skill has deteriorated but I promise to practice. And if you review, who knows? I may update faster. _

_I would love to know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. _

_And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and asked me to continue. I really appreciate it, guys. You were a big reason why I didn't abandon this completely!_

_Love and cookies to all. _


End file.
